Miku Sora
Lesson Learned: Miku is stated to be a young girl beautiful enough to be a former model in her middle school. |alias= |birthday= December 21st |age= 14 |gender=Female |height=5"2 |weight= 104 lbs |hair= Platinum Blonde |eye= Prismatic Blue |quirk= |status=Alive |family= Unnamed Parents |occupation=Student |affiliation=MusutafuFirst Day of School: Miku states that U.A High is nearby to her home/community, implying that she lives in Musutafu. |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut= Chapter 1 |voice= }} ,Lesson Learned: Miku gives her name to another student at the May 4th festival. is currently a fourteen-year-old female who is a first year studentLesson Learned: Miku reveals that she is taking the U.A Entrance Exams in a few months. UA Entrance Exam: A New Generation: Miku is accepted into the world's most prestigious school for heroics, U.A High. in Class 1-B of |Yūei Kōkō|}}, who dreams of becoming one of, if not the greatest heroine in the world and stand out amongst the general populace as a symbol for feminine strength, beauty, and overall justiceLesson Learned: Miku explains her dreams to her new friend Haiiro Kousei, aspiring to become the world's greatest heroine and a symbol for every other girl on Earth. . An orphaned young girl wishing to carve her name within the sands of heroic history, Miku blends outstanding looks with quite a great deal of intellect, insightLesson Learned: Miku demonstrated an uncanny level of perceptiveness in comparison to most of her peers., and a notable capacity as a blossoming heroine. In order to pursue her dream, she intends to take the entrance exam at the premier school for heroicsUA_Entrance_Exam:_A_New_Generation: Miku takes the exam at U.A High. , after obtaining a perfect score on her academic courses each year for the past three years at the . Apart from her intellect and desire, it should also be known that Miku definitely displays the characteristics that are befitting of one who wishes to become a hero of such a level, with her irreproachable behaviour and exemplary attitude serving her well and becoming visible in almost anything any scenario she is involved in. Having connections to the Japanese Red Cross Society, among other noble causes, Miku, despite being just a teenager, is well known in her region for her ability to care for those around her and her fervent efforts in improving the general living conditions of those near her. While usually, she would have made it in through recommendations, her guardian seeks to relinquish the overachieving lass to a life of normalcy, refusing to let her go through to U.A such a thing, though it is becoming increasingly clear that she was never destined to be something like a run of the mill housewife. Having formerly studied in the junior high school that some of the greatest heroes of all time had once studied at, Miku's desire to one day rise their to level and join their ranks is one she hopes to continue to develop until her career as a student is nothing short of heroic when put together. Appearance As a girl who had taken up modelling as an extracurricular activity during the later years of Junior High, Miku is blessed with an outstanding beauty and well-endowed in every sense of the word, from the rosiness of her unblemished skin to the platinum blond colouration of her hair. Indeed, it was Miku who had often drawn the attention of many of the Junior High boys much to her own chagrin. With the aforementioned blonde hair reaching her mid back, and her upper chest while at the front, as well as forming a few small bangs that hang directly above her prismatic blue eyes, Miku's small nose and often times curiously pouted lips give her an aura of "cuteness", which is only amplified by her habit of playing with her hair. As for apparel, Miku often wears a white undershirt complete with a tie that is quite reminiscent of the U.A Academy uniform, which is something some may find it a bit weird. This undershirt is complimented by a perfectly done black tie and added to by a grey jacket that has a clear slit in the middle to display her tie before reconverging to cover the rest of her surprisingly developed figure. From this jacket extends a short, green plaid skirt. Finally, Miku wears quite high, wood-brown socks that seem to drop off a little before the knees, which in turn fit into casual unassuming shoes of coppertone colouration. As for her accessories, she takes on a very minimalistic approach, using a blue hairpin in the shape of a beautiful butterfly. Personality Miku Sora is noted to be an extremely kind-hearted and compassionateLesson Learned: Miku buys Haiiro a completely new cone of vanilla ice cream and insists that Haiiro need not even apologize. young girl, going so far as to help others despite the fact that she might be facing similar, if not even worse problems, putting others before herself if their scenario is severe enough for the situation to call for such a reaction. However, Miku is not only this kind when it comes to scenarios when others need help, as the young girl is known to carry such a cheerful radiance that it becomes hard to be mean to her, and even more difficult to not simply befriend her on the first interaction. However, Miku's unique dynamic cross between extrovert and introvert, as described by herself in her diary, even if one could resist this radiance, one is unlikely to be capable of resisting Miku's ability to make friends without even trying, due to a combination of her outgoing personality and her kind nature. In addition to her everpresent liveliness, Miku is also known to possess remarkable levels of an infectious confidence that is easily picked up on by persons in her surrounding vicinity, and an innate playfulness that helps to amplify her natural charisma, often found in the names of some of her moves and in casual conversation with friends. This is often complimented by her encouraging personality, seemingly motivating not only herself but her allies as well. Due to her kind-hearted nature, Miku generally attempts to avoid unnecessary confrontations, especially among other persons simply trying to do good or with a similar goal. However, this by no means implies that Miku will exchange the determination for continuing her own dream with that of another's simply because they were both competing for the same target, being deceptively competitive when she has to be. However, apart from the attributes that are the easiest for a complete stranger to learn of, Miku is also known to be incredibly analytical to the borders of paranoia, with her natural intellect and ability to recognize the social patterns of others often warning her of danger or giving her an idea of the suspicious nature of a particular person. When given little data, Miku will do her best to process and gather more data so she can make more information out of it, and when given enough data, she will decide on how she will act next. However, Miku is also known to be incredibly determined, as despite the death of her parents, and the fact that she was adopted by an incredibly cold and perhaps cruel foster father, Miku's passion for the fulfillment of her dreams has only engulfed her instead of diminishing, despite being nothing more than a fourteen-year-old girl. The social injustices she has witnessed have only made her want to put an end to them in whatever way she can, as quickly as possible, and the best method to do so, by her own estimates, is by becoming a professional heroine. However, while a younger version of her would have been content with just this, the current Miku is no longer satisfied with just becoming a heroine, but now wants to be the greatest heroine there is, and continue to safeguard the world from the threat of villainy. In fact, Miku has shown that she can become quite annoyed when such a goal is belittled, and refuses to mince her words when her ambitions are being challenged. While at first, this may appear to contradict her cheerful personality, it often quickly becomes clear that this stems from her desire to help others and her determination, and will not tolerate what she perceives as this desire being mocked.First Day of School: Miku stands up to her homeroom teacher after her ambitions were suggested to be parroted. She is also quite open about her dreams. *Recent development update, tbd Relationships Haiiro Kousei Kimiko Sato Miku looks up to Kimiko Sato as a motherly figure, learning from her and going to her during her younger years when she needed to be comforted. In addition, Miku also sees Kimiko as a rolemodel, and greatly appreciates her kindness shown to her and feels as if she owes it to her to live up to the faith placed in her. History Early Life Junior High Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess *Enhanced Reflexes and Agility:UA_Entrance_Exam:_A_New_Generation: Miku's reflexes can be seen in action, reacting to the laser bolts of the aerial robot in the U.A Entrance Exam. **Enhanced Dexterity: *Enhanced Endurance: Ways of Combat Quirk is a Quirk that allows Miku to generate and manipulate nephalous substances, more specifically known as clouds, each having variable properties. However, despite her ingenuity, Miku still has a long way to go before being able to claim even partially to hold an actual mastery over her Quirk, due to the potential her Quirk has and her current inability to even approach it's maximum potential. However, as for it's limitations, it would appear that Miku draws water out of her own body in order to create new clouds, though apparently does not consume water to manipulate them, meaning that she must be careful with how readily she creates new clouds as it can lead to dehydration over time, It is still currently unknown exactly how Miku accomplishes these feats of cloud creation, atleast, according to her doctor, though based on the previous limitation, it definitely involves the usage of water within her body. Moves *' ' UA_Entrance_Exam:_A_New_Generation: Miku is seen using Snowball to dispatch dummy robots in the U.A Entrance Exam. **' 'UA_Entrance_Exam:_A_New_Generation: Miku is seen first utilizing the maneuver and even naming it within the U.A Entrance Exam against the aerial dummy robot in the U.A Entrance Exam. Other Abilities *Talented Dancer: *Experienced Model: *Notable Intellect: UA_Entrance_Exam:_A_New_Generation: Miku demonstrated the ability to think up efficient ways of utilizing her Quirk, such as demonstrating a working knowledge of the concept of acceleration due to gravity sufficient to combine that with one of her moves. Synopsis Equipment Trivia *Miku rides and is in possession of a mountain bicycle. First Day of School: Miku rode her bike to U.A High on the first day of school. References Category:Females Category:Students Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users